


Your Special Day

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo Gets Married [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alvessi, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Messi's wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Leo braces himself for the hug, but then Dani’s arms are around him and he finds that he can’t help but relax. “I’m thirty now Dani, I don’t think you can keep calling me a baby,” he murmurs into Dani’s ear, resting his head on his shoulder. “Most people would say that’s pretty darn grown up, eh?”Dani squeezes him. “Nonsense,” he says laughing. “Thirty, shmirty,” he says nonsensically, clapping Leo on the back until finally they both need to breathe. He straightens and pats Leo on the cheek. “Now,” he says, all business, “who do I talk to about arranging the bachelor party. I have so many ideas, and I know you’re going to love it.” He grins. “We have to send you off properly, you know.”





	Your Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolarov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/gifts), [florgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/gifts).



> For Kolarov and florgi, because you left me such lovely comments on my last fic with Dani and Leo :)

“Alright, where is he?! Where’s my bouncing baby boy?” 

Leo puts a hand over his mouth and tries to hide his grin. As usual, he hears Dani before he sees him. Dani’s yelling continues to grow louder and louder, soon loud enough that people start to care, but Leo just shakes his head. He’s tucked in the corner, so it’s not until he gets to his feet and waves his hand that Dani is able to zero in on him.

“There he is. There’s my baby!” Dani shouts, b-lining for him instantly, nudging people aside like he’s royalty and they’re peasants. “Excuse me, pardon me. I do say, sir, I must get by!” He narrowly collides with a table of empanadas before he does a little twirl and sidesteps them perfectly. “Never fear, never fear,” he says as he approaches, holding his arms out. “Dani’s here for your special day.” 

Leo braces himself for the hug, but then Dani’s arms are around him and he finds that he can’t help but relax. “I’m thirty now Dani, I don’t think you can keep calling me a baby,” he murmurs into Dani’s ear, resting his head on his shoulder. “Most people would say that’s pretty darn grown up, eh?”

Dani squeezes him. “Nonsense,” he says laughing. “Thirty, shmirty,” he says nonsensically, clapping Leo on the back until finally, they both need to breathe. He straightens and pats Leo on the cheek. “Now,” he says, all business, “who do I talk to about arranging the bachelor party. I have so many ideas, and I know you’re going to love it.” He grins. “We have to send you off properly, you know.”

Leo gapes at him and Dani’s hand slides under his chin to shut his mouth. 

Leo swats his hand away. “Dani,” he says hesitantly, “the party was last night…” He bites his lip as Dani immediately seems crestfallen. “You weren’t here,” Leo continues, trying to hold in his confusion, “and honestly, I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.” He looks over his shoulder at where some of his friends are looking incredulous. “My brothers and Pocho and Busi all kinda handled it.”

Dani stares at him, eyes narrowing. “I. Missed. The. Bachelor. Party.”

Leo bites his lip. “You know the bachelor party is usually *before* the wedding, right?” he asks, starting to scratch his jaw. “It wouldn’t make sense to have it after the wedding…”

Dani blinks. “I missed the bachelor party,” he says again, this time sounding a little dazed. “And your brothers?? And Pocho?? And Busi?? Busi, Leo? Really?” He throws his arms up. “How could that possibly have been any fun?” He stomps his foot and frowns. “I had the best idea,” he says, sulking and crossing his arms. “I bet your party was totally boring.”

Leo holds back a laugh. “It was fine, Dani. Just the guys together, playing some cards, drinking, catching up.” He smiles as Dani shakes his head with every word. “It was just what I wanted,” Leo says. “Although,” he adds, touching Dani’s arm, “it would have been better if you were there, too.”

Dani looks away. “You mean it?” he asks, shifting his weight. “You aren’t just saying that?”

“Of course not,” Leo says instantly. “I’m sorry you missed it. But I’m glad you’re here now. I’m glad that you’ll be here for my wedding. It wouldn’t have seemed right without you.”

“Yes, but the bachelor party,” Dani says, making a face. “I told him we needed to get here yesterday. I told him! And now look what’s happened!” He spins on his heel and points accusingly at where Neymar’s a few feet away, waiting to greet Leo. “This is all *your* fault!”

Neymar starts to stammer apologies, but when Dani stomps towards him, he takes off running.

And of course, Dani chases him.

Leo just goes back to his drink.


End file.
